


In Spirit

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Because fake Claudia has been hurting Lydia, here is some post-6a stydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (this was written before 6x10 aired)

“Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something…”

Lydia whined at the loss of body contact as Stiles rolled off from where he was hovering over her. Most people got distracted by the prospect of making out. Stiles Stilinski, however, could distract himself _from_ making out.

The boy in question was now rummaging noisily through his bedside drawer, as if he hadn’t had his tongue down her throat a few moments ago, and Lydia was still catching her breath as she rolled onto her side to watch him.

She didn’t get too much time to oogle, because Stiles was rolling back as suddenly as he had pulled away, a small, flat box in his hands. He pushed himself up to be sitting back against his pillows and Lydia followed suit, curios.

“So, uh, I kinda wanted to give this to you for a while,” Stiles began, shaking the box lightly. He paused to give himself a self-depreciating chuckle, as if they were in first grade and it was embarrassing to even be thinking of girls. He swallowed and continued, “But now I guess you could say it’s a bit of an apology… Not that I think I can get your forgiveness just with apology gifts, I swear if I ever mess up to say sorry sincerely in person and take action to fix my mistakes but, well, what I’m saying is -”

“Stiles.”

He startled a little when she said his name. Lydia supposed she was a tad too harsh in interrupting him, but she was waiting to find out what was in the box. Judging from his behaviour, he had put a lot of thought into it, which meant Lydia was likely to be overcome with emotion and kiss him. And she wanted to kiss him. Especially since he interrupted their make out session to give her this.

One of Stiles’ hand found hers, and his thumb started rubbing circles over the back of her hand as he spoke.

“So, I heard about what my mum, or well, the summoned back to life image of my mum, what she did to you, and I’m sorry that you had to meet her that way. You shouldn’t have to feel crazy for using your powers, you know? So this is in part to say I’m terribly sorry that someone who looks like -”

“Stiles you don’t have to.” She choked on a heartfelt sob as she interrupted him a second time because only _Stiles Stilinski_ would try to apologise for an undead spirit.

“Lydia…” He pulled the hand he was holding onto his lap before releasing it to open the box. Lydia sucked in a small breath when she saw the bracelet inside. It wasn’t anything fancy - a silver chain with five small charms along its length, the kind you’d make for yourself at a fun fair stall or an indie pushcart. Stiles’ fingertips ghosted over her wrist as he put the bracelet on for her.

“It was my mum’s,” Stiles told her, bringing her hand up to his lips. “Lydia, you’re the smartest, strongest, most amazingly beautiful girl I’ve ever known, and I’m really glad to have met you. And, uh, I think my mum - my real mum - she would have been happy to meet you too.”

Lydia gave a watery smile. “Thank you,” she said softly, tugging on Stiles’ hand that was still clasping hers. He got the cue and leaned over, pressing his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I'm raspberrylimonade.


End file.
